


Happy father's day, Dean Winchester!

by AssbuttToTheWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Children, Cute, Developing Relationship, Emotional, Family, Father!Dean, Fatherhood, Friendship, Happy, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Relationship(s), Romance, Uncle!Sam, joy, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttToTheWorld/pseuds/AssbuttToTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Spoiler-Warning: Supernatural Season 9, 10 (maybe 11).</p><p>Dean  and Sam were helping Claire get her mother back. After defeating the monster that had kept Amelia Novak and killed her, Claire is crouching over her dead body as Cas tries to comfort her.<br/>In the silence of death they hear a baby cry. Next to its dead mother they find a tiny child, weak and helpless. Dean and Sam decide to take the tiny child with them.<br/>At first they wanted to give the child away for adoption, but Dean grew too fond of the child to let go and so the tiny little human stays with them. And Dean learns the perks and joys of a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy father's day, Dean Winchester!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My precious xOxOxPiEL0VAxOxOx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+precious+xOxOxPiEL0VAxOxOx).



> **Disclaimer: Spoiler-Alert Supernatural Season 9, 10 ( maybe 11).**  
>  _____________________________________________________________________________

The cry was muffled and weak, but in the silence that had fallen after Amelia's death, it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Dean raised his head and turned around, his gaze meeting Sam’s. They looked both confused and surprised. They hadn’t expected this.. Not at all. 

Dean slowly moved around the Djinn’s den and searched for the crying child. a few minutes later he came back to the group, the tiny human carefully wrapped with both arms. Sam looked at Dean in utter surprise. Cas who was still comforting Claire, looked up to the two brothers. Dean wasn’t able to say something. The child had lain beneath its dead mother. And its cries were light and weak. 

Sam stared at the tiny thing in Dean’s hands, it was still a baby, maybe a few months old.  
“We… should bring it to a doctor.” Sam suggested, watching his older brother.  
Dean blinked and nodded slowly as if he needed to compile the things Sam just said. “Yes, yes I think we should.”, the older hunter finally replied, agreeing with his brother.  
Cas pulled Claire carefully to her feet. The girl was still in shock and the tears on her cheek hadn’t dried yet. “I’ll take care of Claire.”, the angel announced. 

\---

Dean sat in the waiting room of the nearest doctor they had found. He had the small child on his lap, carefully watching over it so it wouldn’t fall and hurt itself. The child had fallen asleep while they drove to the medical practice. The slow back and forth of the Chevy 67 Impala seemed to have soothed the tiny human being. 

“Mister Landis?”, the doctor’s receptionist walked up to him, smiled softly at him. “Doctor Richardson is awaiting you now. Please follow me.” Dean looked up “ Ah, yes, thank you.” he hurried to stand up and follow the woman with the bleached blonde hair and the high heels. The hunter tried to move carefully so he wouldn’t scare the tiny child in his arms. He must’ve looked quite lost, because the woman turned around in front of the door, smiled at him and laid an arm on his upper arm. “Don’t worry, mister. Doctor Richardson knows what he is doing.” With a last reassuring smile, she walked back to her place at the reception. 

Dean turned to the door, gave it a short knock and entered afterwards. He found himself opposite to a big white desk. Behind the computer sat a man, maybe in his 50’s. He looked up from the screen and smiled. “Hello, Mister Landis. Please, take a seat.”, the medic said, friendly. 

Dean Winchester, alias Mr. Landis, sat on the chair the doctor offered him. The little child in his arms slowly awoke, as the bright light in the office was displeasing it and waking it from its sleep. “Oh, our little patient is waking up.”, Dr. Richardson smiled. “Could you tell me, what happened?”, he asked the hunter, who was looking down on the child in his arms. 

Dean nodded. “Uh, yes. I uhm… my ex-wife and me had a fight. And she left me with this little wonder all alone. We had lived apart for several months and I hadn’t seen my child in that time. I don’t really know how to handle a child. I didn’t even know I was a father until yesterday,actually.” Dr Richardson had listened patiently, then he stood up, rounded the desk and reached out for the child. After short second of hesitation, Dean gave the child to the medic. 

Dr. Richardson carried the small human to the examination desk and began to look for injuries or other signs of illness. Dean watched him closely. He hoped, that the small child would be alright. As much as alright could be applied in this case. Dean feared, that the Djinn had hurt the baby in some kind of way. But all his worries were cast aside, as the doctor turned around and handed him the child. 

“It seems, that your daughter has just a little cold. I will give you medicine for it. Also, I’d recommend, that you visit a course where you can learn how to care for your daughter. And that you maybe find an agreement with your ex-wife where your child should stay.”, the doctor handed Dean a recipe and two brochures. One was about the course dates, the other one about the essential things, a child needed. Usually these kind of brochures were targeted at pregnant women or women who became a mother for the first time. Single dads weren’t that common.

Dean thanked him, took the recipe to the reception where the friendly woman gave him a pack of medicine including coughing sirup, some special herb tea and an ointment that strongly smelled like mint and had to be applied on the baby’s chest to make the breathing easier. 

As soon as Dean was back in the Impala, he let out a big sigh. Sam already sat on the driver’s seat, awaiting his brother. Sam had decided he would drive, so he let Dean sit on the front seat. The younger one reached out and poked his brother on the shoulder. “And? What did he say?” 

“That my ex.wife and I should get along and clarify where our daughter should stay. Also, that she just has a cold and I should visit a parenting course.”, Dean’s gaze was still fixed on the face of the little girl, which looked up at him, curiously, reaching out with her small arms to his big, rough hands. Sam chuckled. “You and your ex-wife?”, he asked. “Did I miss something, Dean?”, Sam teased his brother. Dean still was captivated by the small girl laughing at him and trying to eat his fingers. “Yeah, yeah. Have a laugh Sammy. Can we go home now? I wanna give her her medicine.”, the older brother was used to Sam’s teasing, so he ignored it as far as he could.

Sam still giggled, as he started the engines of the Impala and drove of, to the bunker. A totally distracted and captivated Dean Winchester sat besides him, holding the small girl softly in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  After writing many Supernatural FanFiction which will (or may not) end bad, but also have a huge amount of angst in them, I grew fond of the idea of Dean as a father.  
> Throughout the seasons he was always nice to children and tried to comfort and help them. I wanted to give him a try as a father too, with his own little baby-girl.


End file.
